1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sporting equipment and more specifically to a device that allows a fisherman to measure and weight their catch to determine if they are of legal size or a throw back. The device of the present invention consists of a plastic housing, including a carrying handle. A measuring ruler is stenciled upon the horizontal face of the device and is used to measure the users catch. On the opposing rear wall is a pictorial display of game fish with information on size, and weight restrictions of different species as dictated by local authority. A weight scale is provided and housed within an end wall having an access panel. A hook chain device is also provided and consists of a hook attached to one distal end of the chain and another hook attached to the other distal end of the chain and also, stored within the weight scale compartment. One end hook of the chain device is attached to a loop on the weight scale plate. The other hook end is used to attach to the catch for purpose of weighting. Two display units are provided and will show the weight of the catch on the display windows. Two display windows make reading of the weight easy from different angles. Above the weight scale compartment, within the housing of the device, a battery compartment is provided. The batteries stored within power a night light that is provided on the opposing wall of the battery compartment. An on/off switch to engage the nightlight is provided above the sidewall display unit of the housing.
The device of the present invention can be used on shore or mounted on a boat. The device may also be provided with attachable legs, also for on shore and aboard a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other weight and size devices designed to measure fish. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,851 issued to Whitehurst on Dec. 30, 1986.
Another patent was issued to Homen on Sep. 29, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,360. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,399 was issued to Christman, et al. on Jun. 26, 1990 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 16, 1991 to Parker et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,710.
Another patent was issued to Lasiter on Sep. 22, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,607. Yet another patent was issued to Kvisgaard, et al. on Jan. 12, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,227 and still yet another was issued to O""Keefe on Aug. 23, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,532.
Another patent was issued to Arey, et al. on Jun. 10, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,838. Yet another patent was issued to Campbell, et al. on Aug. 1, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,996.
Another patent was issued to Fedora on Sep. 12, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,932. Yet another patent was issued to Chat on Nov. 28, 1986 as FR Patent No. 2582190 and still yet another was issued as UK patent 2255486 on Nov. 11, 1992 to Barnett.
A combination fish landing net, weight scale, and length scale for use by fishermen to obtain accurate fresh weight and length measurements of a captured fish immediately after netting. A flexible mesh net is secured upon a generally circular, tubular hoop. A rigid plug secured in the interior of the hoop by a pair of screws may be removed to permit removal and replacement of a damaged net. The compressed hoop ends are secured by a rigid rivet to one end of an expansible, steel spring and fitted in coaxial relation into the interior of a rigid, phosphorescent, plastic tube. The spring is secured within the tube by a rigid pin. A pair of parallel rectangular clearance slots are cut in opposite sides of the tube. The tube is coaxially, telescopingly fitted within a rigid, elongated, tubular handle of a highly contrasting color. A rigid steel fastener passes through the handle between the clearance slots of the tube to capture the opposite end of the spring. The device can thus be assembled without tensioning of the spring. Downward movement of the highly visible intermediate tube within the handle in response to the weight of a netted fish is visible through a pair of parallel, elongated, rectangular windows on the face of the handle. Length may be measured by numerical weight scale calibrations legible on the surface of the handle between the windows. When the device is correctly assembled, the hoop rests in coplanar alignment with the rivet, the pin, the fastener, and the windows. A length scale is provided on the rear face of the handle to permit the fisherman to obtain an accurate length measurement without having to remove the fish from the net.
An improved weighing apparatus and method of weighing a live fish is disclosed. Here, the weighing apparatus and method has a container member having swingably coupled cover member thereabove and a guide member coupled therebelow a base member of the container. The guide member of the container is provided to allow the container to be slidably mounted thereabove a weighing scale having a capacity to provide a weight readout to nearest one-tenth of an ounce and a maximum capacity of at least 200 ounces. The weighing scale of the improved weighing apparatus of the present invention is preferably battery operated or suitable for being electrically operated, as well as being compact, portable, lightweight and easily transportable. The improved weighing apparatus and method of the present invention provides a rapid, accurate and efficient means to weigh a struggling live fish for use particularly by sports fisherman in fishing tournaments or for merchants in fishing markets.
A scale arranged and constructed of relatively small size to be hand held and portable for use in weighing relatively light articles such as fish and the like. The scale operates on a capacitance measuring concept wherein an initial capacitance between two conductive, spaced and insulated plates is measured with a change in distance between the two plates caused by a load is measured and, through a logic circuit, converted to a digital read-out. The capacitance sensor unit for the measuring of the capacitance caused by the load includes a stationary plate and a moveable plate insulated from each other with proper leads connecting the plates to the logic circuit. The entire capacitance measuring device is provided in a sandwiched arrangement to provide a small and compact unit. The logic circuitry provides for digital readout and provides automatic zeroing.
An electronic fish scale having a spring connected to a hook to which the fish or other item to be weighed is attached. Attaching the weight to the hook causes linear displacement of the spring. A rigid coupling is attached to the spring and connected to a variable resistor such that movement of the spring results in a change in the effective resistance of the variable resistor. Electronic circuitry is interconnected with the variable resistor such that a signal is generated which is indicative of the effective resistance of the variable resistor. The generated signal is sampled and processed at a microprocessor having all stored data corresponding to the weight equivalent to the variance in the variable resistor-dependent signal. A display receives a signal output from the microprocessor and displays and weight measured.
A device for simultaneously holding and measuring the length of a fish, generally comprising a rectangular tray open at one end, the tray having a bottom, two side walls and one end wall, and a preferably hinged lid with a releasable latch. The length of the tray is made equal to the minimum legal length established for the type of fish with which the device is to be used. The length of the lid is less than the length of the bottom of the tray and the lid is disposed on the tray with one end of the lid generally aligned with the closed end of the tray, such that a portion of the bottom of the tray adjacent to the open end is not covered by the lid. A fish is placed in the device with its nose against the end wall at the closed end of the tray, and the lid is closed to loosely retain the fish the device. If the tail of the fish extends outwardly beyond the open end of the tray the fish is of legal size and may be retained by the fisherman.
For obtaining accurate product weighing results in ships it is not sufficient to effect a correction of the weighing results by an accelerometer, which will only roughly compensate for the weighing errors due to the general movements in the sea. Thus correction are also effected for errors from other marked sources of error, so that it is possible to stake on a large-scale rearrangement of the fish industry from land-based to ship-based plants. Thus, corrections are made for errors due to tiltings of the ship and due to the mechanical noise produced by the engine of the ship or by operative implements on the ship. A calibration of the weighing system is carried out regularly by a calibration system which is effective even during movements in the sea. Moreover, the weighing system, which is passed by a weighing belt, is subdivided in three mutually independent weighing units, whereby usable weighing results are obtainable also by occurring weighing noise impacts, even if one of the weightings should be unacceptable.
A fish measuring device is described which has a fish support surface with a length, width and first and second ends opposite one another. A stop at the first end prevents movement of a fish lengthwise beyond the first end and at least two fish restraining members at least partially along the length of the fish support surface partially enclose or envelope an interior space with the fish support surface. A passage exists between the two fish restraining members to permit a fishing line and/or thumb and forefinger holding a fish to be brought therethrough to the stop. A live fish may be brought into the device while still hooked via the line or after being unhooked. While the fish is restrained in its movement, its length may be compared against the end of the support surface or a scale therein to determine its length.
An apparatus for measuring, weighing and counting fish comprising a main body portion having long parallel side edges and short parallel upper and lower edges in a rectangular configuration, the main body portion having a front face and a back face and a slot for the receipt of a slidable member therein, the main body portion also having a recess centrally formed in the upper face thereof in a generally inverted V-shaped configuration with a ledge, the apex of the V being adapted to receive the head of a fish to be measured; a generally rectangular slide member positionable within the slot of the main body portion, the slide member being in a generally L-shaped configuration with a long portion slidably positioned within the slot of the main body portion and with a short portion at right angles with respect thereto adjacent the lower edge of the main body portion adapted to receive the tail of the fish to be measured, the slide member having indicia as to a fish length formed adjacent to the front face thereof, the indicia formed in a linear array and with notches formed in the side edges of the slide member; and adjustable coupling members formed adjacent to the lower edge of the main body portion at a side thereof, the coupling members including a hinge member and, on one side thereof, a projection extending through an adjacent wall of the main body portion into a pre-selected notch in the slide member to lock the slide member with respect to the main body portion, the adjustable members including a spring and recesses to urge the projection into a pre-selected selected side notch.
An apparatus and method that electronically measures and displays the size of a fish in a net using an electrical transducer generating a signal responding to the weight of a fish, and electronics converting and displaying the signal to indicate fish weight, length, and/or girth to inform a person of fish size with minimum trauma to a fish.
A multi layered adhesive backed fish ruler construction 10 for attachment to a substrate 100 such as a cooler or a flat surface on a fishing boat. The construction 10 comprises a bottom layer including an elongated thin flat strip of plastic material 40 fixedly secured to substrate 100 and provided with both luminous length indicia 22 and various fish silhouette indicia 23 and one or more generally similar overlying strips of plastic material 30 and 40 releasably secured to one another and to the bottom strip of plastic material 40.
Invention allowing fish to be measured with the aid of a gauge, whatever the orientation of the fish in the gauge having to touch the fish either to measure it or to remove the hook. It consists of a gutter having two end stops A and which serves as an orifice with two graduations C and D. The gauge is fixed to the bottom of the netting part of a landing net by the use of holes F. The measurement of the fish is done by bringing the nose of the fish to one end stop and by reading its length on the graduation. By clamping the fish between the gauge and the netting of the landing net, it is possible to remove the hook.
A bag for containing a fish has marks to indicate the girth of the fish and marks to indicate the length of the fish.
The present invention discloses a device that allows a fisherman to measure and weight their catch to determine if they are of legal size or a throw back. The device of the present invention consists of a plastic housing, including a carrying handle. A measuring ruler is stenciled upon the horizontal face of the device and is used to measure the user""s catch. On the opposing rear wall is a pictorial display of game fish with information on size, and weight restrictions of different species as dictated by local authority. A weight scale is provided and housed within an end wall having an access panel. A hook chain device is also provided and consists of a hook attached to one distal end of the chain and another hook attached to the other distal end of the chain stored within the weight scale compartment. One end hook of the chain device is attached to a loop on the weight scale plate. The other hook end is used to attach to the catch for purpose of weighting. Two display units are provided and will show the weight of the catch on the display windows. Above the weight scale compartment, within the housing of the device, a battery compartment is provided. The batteries power a nightlight that is provided on the opposing wall of the battery compartment. An on/off switch to engage the nightlight is provided above the sidewall display unit of the housing. The device may also be provided with attachable legs.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a device for the measuring and weighting fish.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for the measuring and weighting fish that provides a nightlight and a battery as a source of power.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for the measuring and weighting fish that provides a measuring ruler stenciled upon the horizontal face of the device and is used to measure the users catch.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for the measuring and weighting fish that provides a weighting scale that is located within its provided compartment and is used to weight the users catch.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for the measuring and weighting fish that provides a chain and hook device that attaches to the weighting scales loop and is used to attach to the catch for weighting.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a device for the measuring and weighting fish that is portable and can be attached to a boat.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim